Deceived
by selena.devargo
Summary: What happens when a revelation can change your life, where a one time enemy can become an ally. Where a friend could become an enemy at the drop of a dime. Will the New team be able to save the day, or will the mighty robot finally meet an enemy even they can not defeat. Join us on the second story arc...Welcome to Deceived


**Disclaimer:** Voltron and its characters belong to WEP. I make no money, I just do this for fun. Welcome to Deceived. This will be Part Two of a Trilogy. Please read Deception as it is the first part. Also, I have a prequal called Escapade, Dradin Style, which introduces the characters. I want to thank three people who have made a difference in my life. My husband Keith, aka our_man_guido, WarzonePrez, my faithful friend and editor and sounding board, KatherinepopeDMD, for all the encouragement and the Ciroc, and to the K/A fanship, especially cubbie, and everyone who has reviewed my work. Thanks for all the support and love.

**AN:** It is now one month later after the end of Deception. Many changes have happed due to the revlations revealed in that story.

* * *

**Bastille Prison Complex**

Edward Carletti stared at the wall in front of him, willing for it to change. He was dressed in a prison uniform of basic gray. His salt-pepper hair had a slightly shaggy look, and he had the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow. The days had merged into one since the armed garrison guards came in and arrested him. He remembered as he was being escorted out of his office, two men had stood there.

_He turned to see Commander Mike Stormclaw and Vice Admiral Jonathan Hawkins standing with smug looks on there faces. However, Mike had broken with protocol and slugged Edward in the jaw. _

"_That's for Stasia," he muttered. Hawkins came over and had to lead him away. Edward grimaced._

"I will get out of here," he said, "and when I do, revenge will be mine. I'll have that bitch begging for mercy, and I'll have her watch while I kill her lover. I'm sure Hawkins will enjoy seeing me and his wife together before I slit her throat."

"I have imagined this for years," a voice spoke from the entryway, "but reality is so much sweeter than my fantasy." He watched as a woman entered the hallway outside his cell. His eyes widened in astonishment at the sight of her. She was wearing a red DKNY business suit, with red high heeled sling back peep toe Monolo Blhaniks to complete the look. Her brown hair was now falling in loose waves around her shoulders. Instead of the glazed and defeated look they usually sported, her violet eyes were shining. Her once slightly blotchy face had become toned and tightened. Her make up was even done when usually she just wore none.

"Someone looks happy," he snarled.

"It's what you look like when your getting fucked on a daily basis," she laughed. "Plus, seeing your tormenter behind bars with no money, no power, and no friends only adds to that kind of satisfaction.. Oh, you didn't hear that bit of good news did you?" She reached out and slid the paper through the force field. He came over to pick it up and his face turned red. The headline read 'DCI Industries announces new CEO'. He continued to read…'In a move that some are calling a masterful stroke of business savvy, the board of directors announced that former CEO Edward Carletti was officially fired, leaving his soon to be ex wife Anastasia DeVille, informally known as Stasia, in charge. She had successfully lobbied for the job, as for many years she had been the unofficial CEO due to her husbands military career. With a 55% stake in the company, it was only natural for the board to choose her.' He threw the paper down.

"You Bitch," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Did you like the headline?" she asked, laughing in his face. "I know I did. For over thirty years, I waited for this moment. Through all the miscarriages, the beatings, and the other women, I waited for my chance. You were the one that turned me into a drunk, but not anymore." She slid another set of papers at him he picked them up. 'Bill of Annulment' it read. Stasia smiled. "The priest had no objections, as well as the judge in our divorce proceedings. Especially when I showed them the goods you had on them. They were most grateful. Now if you will excuse me, I've got a lunchtime rendezvous with my soon to be husband." She turned to walk away but turned back for a moment. "Mike gives his regards." She held up her left hand, which held an Amethyst and diamond ring. "Enjoy prison." She then walked out of the prison hallway. Edward continued to read the documents she left. His face crumpled with each turn of the page. He had nothing…the bitch took it all.

Stasia left the prison complex grinning with a bounce in her step.

"I won" she said to herself, grinning as the door of the chauffeured limo opened. Her smile got even wider when she saw the person sitting in the vehicle, a glass of champagne in his hand.

"You know, I really shouldn't be drinking while I'm on duty," he chuckled. Stasia got in, and the door shut behind her. She reached down to push a button that caused the privacy mirror to roll upwards.

"Drive around for an hour," she told the chauffer before her view was cut off. She took the glass and put it down on the table. "Then just sit back and let me do all the drinking," she said huskily as her fingers began loosening his uniform trousers. Mike Stormclaw sat back with a sloppy grin on his face.

"I could get used to this," he said.

* * *

**Arus**

**Castle of Lions**

"You're looking a little sloppy there Fabrere," Lance said. "Tighten up in formation." Lysette followed his command, and the lion slowly slid into place.

"Sorry Lance," she said, "my mind is elsewhere today."

"It's been elsewhere for over a month," Keith said from the control room. "One more stunt like that, and I'm revoking your flying privileges." He turned to see Allura, who had come up beside him.

"Aren't you being a little harsh on her?" Allura asked. "After all, it's not her fault."

Over a month ago, news had broke that Lysette had married Prince Lotor in a top secret ceremony on Dradin. Lysette swore that she didn't remember anything, and that it was a scam. After the news, everyone had been in shock. Even Jessica and Marie Christine had ripped into her for being a stupid drunk. In fact, Corran had mentioned that she should be banned from piloting the blue lion. That's also when they learned from Space Marshall Hawkins that Wade was constructing a giant robeast, and planning a full scale invasion of Garrsion space. Allura also said they needed Voltron to be at top form, and like it or not, Blue chose Lysette. So here they were, watching practice as the team learned to work together.

"Yellow looks a tad sluggish," Jessica said from her seat at the console. "I'm thinking her right flank needs looked at." That had been the biggest surprise of all. When Hunk was working on the Lions, he ended up having an assistant. Jessica had mentioned that she had a mechanical background. Her father had been a Garrsion Mechanic, and he taught her all about flying and machines. Pidge and Marie Christine had also been working on a new sensor package together. Whitney had called them, stating that the repairs to the Burly-Q were gong to take up to six months due to some structural damage, plus remodeling the club. So, much to nanny's chagrin, they ended up staying.

Keith grimaced as he watched the lions fly by. He noticed that Marina had broken off and began firing at the targeting range.

"DeVille, quit showing off," he scolded. "You're beginning to be as bad as Lance, and I thought nobody could be as bad a s him."

"Well he sure was last night" Lyestte grinned. "Considering the noises I heard coming from the next room. I though I was bad at coming along quietly."

"That's called payback," Marina growled, "considering how much I had to hear you over the years. Your just jealous I'm getting some and you're not." Lysette mockingly clutched her chest .

"Oh, my pride!" she jokingly said as she headed towards the docking bay.

About twenty minutes later, the rest of the team came into the control room to see Keith and Allura standing there.

"Your skills are developing nicely," Keith said, "however, there are still some things that need to be ironed out."

"Yes, Commander," they chimed together.

"Incoming transmission from Galaxy Garrison, priority one level," Corran said solemnly. Everyone watched as Space Marshal Lenora Hawkins came on screen.

"Hello everyone,"she said, grinning. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not really," Marie Christine joked as she came into the control center with Pidge behind her. "You're just missing Marina and Lysette arguing as usual." Keith rolled his eyes before facing the monitor.

"How can we be of service?" he asked solemnly, ignoring the snickers and laughter behind him.

"You're going to be receiving some visitors from the Garrison," Lenora replied. "Officially, they are here to deliver new orders to Captain DeVille, and restock supplies. Unofficially, they are coming to deliver some long overdue news for you Keith, and also you Marina." She then sighed. "As well as Lysette…and I think you know what I'm speaking of." She turned to face Allura. "I want security on him at all times. While I believe he is generally sincere and has helped., I don't fully trust him." Allura nodded.

"I understand," Allura replied, "but we must get this mess sorted out."

"Why do I got a bad feeling about this?" Jessica muttered before turning to give Hunk a kiss.

* * *

**Korrinth, Deep in Drule Space**

"Very soon, Voltorn Force," a voice whispered at the monitor in a bunker. The ruined walls around him were a symbol and a reminder. "How's my creation shaping up?" The other figure came into the room with an evil grin.

"Very well, " they replied. "Just a few more tweaks, and we shall be ready."

"Good," he said. "It's time to bring that bitch to her knees, as well as the others who have betrayed me."

"All will go as planned," another voice came from the other side of the room. "I didn't survive just for you to botch it up like my idiot son."

"You found us I see, " the first man said. "Now we can begin the end of the galaxy as we know it. From the ashes, a new empire will rise!"

As the darkness enveloped the planet three figures stood looking and plotting and waiting

_Welcome…..to Decieved._


End file.
